Blot Out the Sun
by Any old guy
Summary: Naruto's training had been actively sabotaged by almost all of his teachers. That's why when he had his head lopped off in his first real fight nobody was surprised. People were surprised instead by Naruto's speedy recovery and the abilities that came with it.


As far as Naruto was aware he had never been decapitated before.

A flash of pain shot through his neck and he immediately felt lighter than he had ever felt before, then he found himself here in a sewer.

It was definitely a sewer based off of the disgusting shade of green that ran through the water he was ankle deep in. It was also definitely an odd sewer considering the massive red gates in front of him, held closed by a slip of paper with a sealing array written on it.

'Wait a seal? Didn't Zabuza just cut my head off where am I- oh shit.' Naruto's thoughts all abruptly ended when, behind the gate, a massive red eye the size of the Hokage tower snapped open.

All of a sudden Naruto felt like he was facing a country of Zabuza's, if Zabuza wanted to kill him, resurrect him, torture him and kill him again.

The Kyuubi stepped forward into the light. Naruto almost wilted under the glare the mountain sized fox shot him.

Keyword being almost.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" Covering his fear with a facade of outrage tended to work for Naruto, yet again there's a keyword in that sentence. This was not one of those times.

A deep voice, deeper than any Naruto had heard before, so deep Naruto had no doubt that had he been closer (and not in his mind) the Kyuubi's voice could have caused him actual damage. The great beasts voice was also incredibly rough and violent, it spoke like a man who after days without water, had his vocal chords replaced with chords made from the very essence of tortured souls, like a million screams of pain had been poured into a vat made from pure agony before being used to forge the massive foxes lips. "I AM LOOKING AT AN INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE WORM, AN INSECT BENEATH MY CLAWS SO BELOW ME I CAN BARELY REGISTER IT'S PRESENCE. A COWERING CREATURE SO STUPID THE VERY MOMENT IT WAS MET BY AN ENEMY IN BATTLE IT HAD IT'S HEAD CLEAVED FROM IT'S USELESS LITTLE TORSO!" It paused.

The enormous creature's rage at it's incompetent container quickly gave way though. "BUT I SEE A FIRE IN THAT HEADLESS LITTLE WEAKLING." it said. "A SPARK THAT COULD ONE DAY BE A RAGING INFERNO SO GREAT IT'S SMOKE WILL BLOT OUT THE SUN AND SO ALL ENCOMPASSING THAT THE LAND WILL BE SO SCORCHED NO CREATURE COULD EVER LIVE ON THIS PLANET AGAIN!" Then the nine tailed fox opened its mouth so wide naruto couldn't see it's top row of teeth.

Suddenly the ginormous demon's throat was spilling out an army made of flames, the army screamed in pain as it sprinted towards Naruto.

Naruto didn't start running until the first handful of screaming flames shot out from in between the bars of the seal.

He didn't even make it to one of the side tunnels before the human shaped fire was upon him. Naruto could be hit by them but when he tried to punch them, or kick them his limbs passed through them like true flames.

All he could do was scream along with them.

~-:-~

Kakashi was trapped in Zabuza's water prison and so couldn't scream at the sight of his loud blonde student's head being lopped off, Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand.

"NARUTO!" "DOBE!" While neither of his teammates had a particular bond with the prankster (in fact their relationships were basically hostile) they had still known him since childhood and were saddened and horrified to see his quick and positively brutal loss at the hands of Zabuza's water clone.

Their screams died in their throats as a hand of fire extended from the body's neck and grabbed the base of Naruto's head before pulling it back on. Everyone there had a moment to see a black ring burn itself around Naruto's neck before Naruto caught fire.

without a moment's notice Naruto became fully aware of his head being attached and his being on fire, as he opened his mouth to scream (even though the fire didn't hurt) a flaming hand reached out of his mouth, followed by a human made of fire, then another, and another. A moment later and the army that had attacked Naruto in the Sewer was pouring forth from his mouth, all screaming in pain and sprinting towards Zabuza.

As the water prison fell around him Kakashi barely had time to Kawarimi away before the veritable sea of flames had consumed where he had been. Even from behind Naruto Kakashi could hear Zabuza's screams, his wails of agony going ignored, his pleas for mercy being rebuked by the men made of flames burning him and ripping him into pieces before their flames consumed his melting, charred flesh.

Three minutes later and one of the flames threw something from the centre of their dog pile on the former Nuke-Nin. The fires all disappeared as Zabuza's massive sword landed blade first in the dirt in front of Naruto.

This is the power I wield, we bijuu tend to gift our containers certain abilities of ours, this is my gift to you. You will accept it, whether you want to or not.

The deep voice of the Kyuubi hadn't been heard outside of Naruto's head, hell he didn't even hear it say that. But Naruto knew that it had said so to him.

Naruto sat down on the dirt in front of the sword, he put his head in his hands and he began to sob. Faintly Naruto could hear the beast chuckling in the back of his head. He did not cry for Zabuza, even though he knew the pain the swordsman had gone through he had still cut Naruto's head off, no Naruto instead cried because the villagers were right.

He was a demon now more than ever.

A ninja appeared then, infront of all of them and the sword. He (They assumed correctly) wore an outfit of dark greens and blues, and had adorned on his face a white mask with red swirls.

Kakashi could feel the killing intent the Hunter-Nin (for that was definitely a Hunter-Nin's mask) leveled upon Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to notice though, he reacted only when the masked ninja reached to grab the huge cleavers long metal handle.

"Don't!" He shouted franticly, but it was too late.

The moment Haku the fake Hunter-Nin's hand connected with the handle he screamed. The pain was unlike any other, it was so agonizing if asked to describe it no words could possibly graze the true pain that his hand was feeling.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Tazuna all watched in horrified fascination as the ninja screamed, their fascination turned to outright fear as a flaming hand came from the blade, it was as thick as a small tree, each finger tipped with razor sharp claws and covered in fur made of the same flame's from what would one day be called Naruto's army.

The tips of the burning arm dug slightly past Haku's skull as it wrapped it's hand around his face, gripping it so hard the boy's mask shattered.

Team seven (minus Naruto) and their client all noted that there was no sound of fire, or of flesh being seared. There were only the screams of the poor young man who had dared to touch the freshly departed's weapon of choice.

A loud, awful "Crack!" accompanied by a horrific squelching sound rang through the onlooker's eardrums as the hand closed into a fist, leaving a headless corpse clad in a green robe.

Kakashi wasn't sure what he had expected from this mission but this was a far cry from whatever that was. Kakashi was sure that once this mission was over he'd be signing his squad up for mandatory sessions with a psychiatrist. He himself would get the first appointment.

Naruto shook his head softly, he had tried to warn the long haired youth and he had been ignored.

Accept it.

Naruto stood up from his place in the dirt and stepped forward. As he reached for the sword he hesitated.

TAKE IT!

His hand wrapped around the handle and everything stopped. For the briefest of moments Naruto could see a bird, frozen in midair above him.

The next moment and the bird was gone, wiped from the earth by the vortex of fire, that ghastly pillar of death and damnation, that had sprung forth from the ground surrounding Naruto and reaching for the sky with it's fiery tendrils.

Pain couldn't begin to describe what coursed through Naruto's veins. There was only one word to describe what scorched and healed his skin at the same time: power.

~-:-~

For the rest of the journey to Tazuna's house Naruto's teammates, and their old drunken client, gave Naruto a wide berth.

On the other side of the Spectrum was Kakashi, the moment the fire had died down he was at Naruto's side. Kakashi had barely blinked when he saw the black line around Naruto's neck, hadn't said a word about the flame's in Naruto's pupil's and had yet to mention Naruto's canine's which seemed to be slightly longer than before Naruto's decapitation.

When they entered Tazuna's home they were greeted by a beautiful black haired woman who introduced herself as Tsunami. After Kakashi introduced them she offered to show them to their room.

Once Tsunami had left Team Seven alone in their room Kakashi told them to get comfortable. Naruto placed his massive sword against the wall and sat down cross legged on his futon next to his teammates. From one of his many pouches appeared four slips of paper, Kakashi took great care in placing them all on the dead centre of each wall before he sat himself down against the corner furthest from the door.

As he spoke his voice was nothing but serious. "What I am about to tell you is an S-class secret, if either of you repeat a word of what you hear now you will be executed." Kakashi's grave tone perfectly conveyed that he was speaking with utmost seriousness, gone was the goofy sensei that read porn whilst beating the snot out of his genin trio.

Sakura, ever the academic, saw something wrong with Kakashi's statement. "You said either of us."

Kakashi closed his eyes in such a way the single visible eye seemed to form a smile. "That's correct Sakura, if you or Sasuke reveal this secret to anyone you will be executed. Naruto would be subject to the same oath of secrecy except the secret is about him. By decree of the Hokage himself the only three people allowed to reveal this secret are the Hokage, Naruto and I."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized the secret that was about to be revealed.

'What kind of a secret warrants a death sentence to any who reveal it!?' Wondered Sakura in shock. Sasuke's mind was going through the same thing except slower, Sakura may not have been as smart as Shikamaru but she was damn near close.

"A little over twelve years ago the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. This is something you have been taught since you were old enough to understand, you have been taught that the year of your birth the nine tailed fox attacked and was slain by the Yondaime Hokage, this is a lie." Sakura and Sasuke's mouths both simultaneously dropped. Unhindered by the gaping of his students Kakashi pressed on. "No Bijuu can be killed, they are beings of pure chakra given form and mind. You can't kill chakra, do either of you know what you can do with chakra though?"

If it was possible Sakura's eyes got even wider. Her eyes darted to Naruto and she finally understood. She had always wondered why everyone seemed to hate Naruto, sure he was loud, stupid and played a lot of pranks but that never explained the glares, hundreds of eyes all doing their best to convey true hatred, it never explained the whispers, 'is that the demon boy!?' hundreds of voices would whisper and hundreds of voices seemed to reply with a hushed 'shhh the third's law!', it never explained the thrown bottles, Hundreds of drunks attack a small blonde boy, it never explained the complete ostracization and the sabotage from their teachers, hundreds of grown men and women actively work to send an innocent boy into a battlefield with horrible training so that his head will be separated from his body the moment he steps into a fight.

"Yo-You can seal chakra." Sakura answered quietly.

Hearing Sakura's words made Naruto wince. Here it came, the rejection, the hatred and disgust. He had not expected what Sakura did instead.

A pair of arms wound their way around Naruto. He froze, only untensing when he realized that not only was Sakura hugging him but she was crying as well.

Sasuke sat next to his pair of teammates now both crying. 'It's gonna be a long night.' he thought to himself, trying and failing to hide a small smile.

A long night indeed.


End file.
